Ninja Tsukai!
by Mark20020
Summary: What if Naruto left the village after his third failure and he found out about one side of his family? What if it was a one of a kind clan which he is the last member to? ...Me bad at summaries pairings undecided... a bit of a crossover not that much
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don not own naruto

'_Mind talk/thoughts'_

"Normal,"

"Techniques"

"**Kyuubi"**

"Naruto please come up and take the exam," a chunnin says into the room full of pre ninjas. A boy no older then 12 years old stands up from the corner of the room wearing an orange and blue jumpsuit. He slowly comes down the steps thinking '_I won't fail this time believe it'_

As soon as Naruto was going down the steps his other classmates started to diminish him.

"Why don't you just quit being a ninja?" A boy with a dog said which barked in agreement.

"You won't pass and you know that dobe," a emo like boy said.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme this time I will pass and I'll just show you how strong I am," Naruto yelled at Sasuke while walking down the stairs.

"As if no one is better then my Sasuke-kun," a girl with pink hair said.

"That's right and besides you're dead last while _My_ Sauske-kun is close to getting the Rookie of the year," a girl with blond hair said.

"What was that Ino pig, Sauske-kun belongs to me,"

"What are you talking about Sakura, Sasuke-kun belongs to me forehead girl,"

"How troublesome another fangirl fight," a boy said as he saw the other girls in the classroom start to join in on the fight.

"Well this happens all the time," a boy said as he opened a bag of chips.

Naruto then finished walking down the stairs and continued to the Genin testing room as he didn't want to be in the classroom when the Fan girl fight broke out.

Naruto entered the room and saw two chunnins sitting at the opposite side of the classroom.

"Naruto to pass this test you are to form at least 3 or more Bunshins to pass the genin exam,"

"Aw man Iruka-sensei can't I do any other technique maybe like the Henge?" Naruto asked a bit worried.

"No Naruto now do 3 Bunshins,"

"Ok here it goes, Bunshin," Naruto shouted as he slammed his hands together. Smoke appeared around Naruto which soon dissipated to reveal 2 Naruto's one who which looked sickly like.

"Naruto you fail," the Chunnin said calmly as if he had expected Naruto to fail.

"Seriously Naruto shouldn't you practice more before you take the Genin exam?" The Chunnin next to Iruka asked.

Although the two Chunnin kept on talking Naruto just walked out the door only one thing going in his mind _'I failed the Genin exam 3 times, I really am a loser,' _

When Naruto walked back to the classroom full of his classmates everyone in the classroom noticed that he didn't have a forehead protector.

"Once a dobe always a dobe," Sasuke said as he watched Naruto walk back to his seat.

"Seriously you should give up on becoming a ninja if you can't pass the genin exam after 3 tries," Kiba said in a mocking tone.

"Looks like you were all talk and no action," Sakura said.

"That's what you get for insulting Sasuke-kun," Ino said.

Naruto just ignored all the comments made against him and once in his seat he put his head down and went into deep thought.

'_Is becoming Hokage really possible for me? In a village that hates me for some reason and my classmates who are all better than me. Maybe I should just give up just like Kiba said.'_

"**Finally the dumb boy actually starts to think," a mysterious voice says through his mind. **

'_It has finally happened; I've gone bad enough that my conscious is talking to me in a dark mysterious voice,_

"**Bahh I'm not you're conscious but a being that is living inside of you. But going to your previous thoughts I think it is a wise idea if you left this god forsaken village," **

'_Should I really trust this voice that is echoing throughout my head?'_

"**Yes I know what is best for you so just leave this village. It's not like anybody would miss you if you ran away anyway," **

'_Maybe I should trust this voice I mean barely anybody cares for me if I'm right I think only Hokage oji-san cares for me while everyone else hates me. Before I do go though who are you?' _

"**I'll tell you another time when we meet face to face, now wake up and prepare to leave this hell hole of a place," the voice said before it disappeared.**

Naruto looked up from his desk and noticed that everyone was leaving the room. The exams had been finished and everyone except for him became a ninja. "Why bother becoming a ninja?" Naruto said under his breath as he walked out and headed home.

As Naruto left the academy one teacher was looking around for him. "Where did that little brat go?" Mizuki asked as he looked all over for Naruto. "Looks like I'll have to steal the forbidden scroll myself," Mizuki said as he vanished in a swirl of leafs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later at night Naruto with a backpack full of his belongings left his house and ran to the main gate of Konoha. "I hope I can get by," Naruto said as he reached the gate and noticed two Chunnin guards stationed there. As Naruto neared the gate the two Chunnins looked active and saw Naruto walking towards them.

"Where do you think you're going brat?" One of the Chunnin asked.

"You do know that underage kids are not allowed to leave at night," the other guard said.

"I don't care and I'm leaving," Naruto said as he put his hands together and said "Henge," a cloud of smoke appeared around Naruto as the two Chunnin pulled out kunais ready to defend themselves. When the smoke cleared both Chunnin stood shell shocked for a few seconds before they both had a huge nosebleed effectively knocking both out.

"Looks like all grown ups in Konoha are perverts," Naruto said as he ran into the forest outside of Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe I was able to steal the forbidden scroll so easily," Mizuki said as he jumped from tree to tree. As Mizuki traveled the ninja way he noticed a certain Naruto also running away from Konoha.

"Great now I get to kill a demon before I leave Konoha I suffered too much because of this brat," Mizuki said as he thought back to all the pranks that Naruto had played on him. "I still feel the pain from that last prank with those tarantulas," Mizuki said as he remembered tarantulas suddenly falling on him during class. Mizuki then started to close the distance between him and Naruto with intent to kill.

As for Naruto he suddenly felt a weird sensation behind him as if someone was trying to kill him. It wasn't much but it made Naruto have an image as if someone was killing him for a second.

'What's going on?' Naruto thought as he started to pick up his pace.

"**Start running boy because I don't want to die because a pathetic teacher killed you," the deep voice said. "And don't question me just start running,"**

Naruto complied as he started to run faster away from the area he got the killer intent from.

"Damn did the boy pick up that I was chasing him no matter I'll just catch him then kill him," Mizuki said as he too started to pick up the pace using his chakra. Unknown to the two humans 4 figures stood watching the whole scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't think I can run much farther," Naruto said as he stopped near a cliff. He then turned his back to the cliff ready to face whoever was coming at him. Naruto waited for a few seconds and soon saw his teacher Mizuki come out from the trees.

"Sensei?" Naruto asked as he saw Mizuki come closer to him with a fuma shuriken.

"Naruto it's payback time for all the horrible pranks you played on me," Mizuki said as he stepped closer to Naruto.

"Why do you want to kill me so much, I mean the pranks were harmless… well most of them at least," Naruto said as he remembered putting small explosives in Mizuki's pants which all exploded and had Mizuki in the hospital for a week.

"That's true Naruto one of the other reasons I want to kill you is because of a certain S-rank secrete that was made 12 years ago which no one is allowed to talk about especially in front of you,"

"What is the secrete that I can't know about?" Naruto asked with a huge amount of curiosity.

"I'm pretty sure you know the story about the demon fox even though you slept most of the time during class. Well you know how the fourth killed the demon fox," Mizuki said as he got a nod from Naruto. "Well that's a lie. The truth is that 12 years ago the demon fox was sealed in a boy, a boy name Uzumaki Naruto," Mizuki finished.

When Naruto heard his name he stood there petrified as if frozen by killer intent. The demon fox which was believed to be dead 12 years ago was sealed inside him. "No that can't be true," Naruto said as he took a few steps back getting closer to the cliffs edge.

"Believe it or not it's true and today I'll become a hero because I killed the demon fox," Mizuki said as he spun his fuma shuriken and threw it at Naruto. Naruto watched as the metal object started to close the distance between them before Naruto moved the right a bit scratching his arm from the blades.

"This is not fair," Naruto said before he stepped back again from the pain. When Naruto stepped back the area he was on crumbled, dropping Naruto to the dark abyss below.

"Heh, he couldn't have survived that," Mizuki said as he started to go back into the forest. When he did enter the forest he felt a huge amount of killer intent coming at him and before he knew it a sword plunged right through him. As Mizuki started to fall down into death he saw 4 figures with tail standing around him.

"He probably wouldn't die because of the Kyuubi," one of the figures said as it picked up the scroll and walked toward the cliff.

"I still can't believe that the last remaining clan member has a fox inside of him I mean foxes and wolfs don't get along,"

"We'll just have to bare with it seeing how he is the last clan member,"

"I just hope he can accept all the information that he is going to know of soon," the last figure said before all four jumped down the cliff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wet, he felt his body half submerged in water as he started to regain consciousness. Naruto stood up and saw the reason why he felt wet; he was in a sewer like complex which had many tunnels in it.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked no one in particular as he stood up, not wanting to be wet.

"**Come over here boy," the mysterious voice said a bit louder then normal.**

Naruto walked down the halls each time he stopped to think where to go he would hear the voice a bit louder each time leading him in the right direction. After a few minutes of walking Naruto reached the end of the maze of tunnels which was a room with a giant cage on the other side of the room. When Naruto wondered why a giant cage would be there Naruto saw what was in it.

A giant red fox was on the opposite side of the cage with nine tails.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked carefully.

"**Heh the mortal guesses right on his first try. Yes I am the Kyuubi and you know how I got sealed inside of you so I don't need to explain it to you. Now are you going to start complaining to me about my influence on your life because if you are don't it never does anyone any good especially if I know what has happened to your life," Kyuubi said with a huge foxy grin.**

"I technically can't blame you because of what happened and how you got sealed in me was not of your choice. Although I do wonder why you attacked Konoha which practically made every adult hate you and move their hate from you to me,"

"**Wisely spoken, but I still hold a grudge against the ninja from your village and especially you because you are of his decent," Kyuubi said as it spat out in disgust the last part. "Well anyway if you die I die so you'll feel some pain as I use my chakra to heal any wounds and broken bones you got from that fall now go back,"**

'He didn't answer my question,' Naruto thought as his mind form was blown away from the chakra that the Kyuubi released.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After being blasted awake by the Kyuubi Naruto found himself floating down a river while he couldn't move one limb. 'Well this is a problem,' Naruto thought as he noticed his body started to float down the river faster.

'Crap there must be a rapid or something up ahead. I need to get to dry land quick,' Naruto thought as he tried to move his sore arms. As he did though he noticed it felt like a knife was going through his arms.

"Damn I'm going to die aren't I?" Naruto said as he started to the river started to carry him farther down and faster. Seeing a branch in the way Naruto willed his arms to catch it and hung on to it even with all the pain that went through his body. Just as Naruto couldn't hold on any longer from the pain and blacked out he felt someone grab him and jump away with him. "Who?" Naruto asked before he blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and when he did he saw someone else's face right in front of his. The face in front of him had a mask on and was smiling at him with upside down U's for eyes.

"AHHHHHH," Naruto screamed as he crawled backwards as fast as possible.

"He's awake guys," the man said as he looked at Naruto with amusement. Naruto turned in the he heard foot steps and saw three other people walking over towards him.

"He is a bit scrawny and short for his age," A girl who looked around 20 said. She had black hair with silver eyes which stood out. She was in a full black armor showing only skin at her wrists, ankles, and neck and stood around 5ft 4in.

"Not to worry about that we'll get him into good shape no time Tenshi-chan," a man around 20 years old said as he gave a Gai pose. This man had on a red Karate Gi which was a bit ripped around the arms giving it a savage look manily because he was 6ft. His red hair came down to cover a bit of his eyes which were red.

"You know you shouldn't do that Mic. You'll scare him even more," the man who was recently over Naruto said. The man was 5ft 9in and looked around his 30's. He had black spiked hair with grey eyes which were partly covered by spectacle he wore. He wore a grey cloak which covered his black shirt and jeans. Across his shirt he wore a belt like cloth which seemed to hold bottles which you could barely see.

"I concur with Kazuya, whenever you do that pose it just freaks everyone out," A women looking around 14 said as she came closer to Naruto. She was around 5ft 2in with blue hair and eyes. She wore a blue shirt which went over her arms, hiding her hands completely and had on blue regular jeans.

"B-b-but it's my trademark pose and I think it looks cool I'm pretty sure there are other people out there that appreciate it too Nami-chan," Mic says as he goes into another pose. Somewhere in Konoha a man in a spandex green suit sneezes.

"Enough!" Tenshi said, "I think we are scaring the little tamer over there," Tenshi said as she pointed over to the balled up Naruto at the corner of the cave.

"Well it's all Mr. I like to Pose In Freaky Ways fault right here," Nami said pointing at Mic.

"Well I don't see you helping with the situation," Mic says.

"Drop it already both of you," Kazuya said in an annoyed tone, "We seriously should explain what is happening to him," Kazuya said as he went over to Naruto and picked him up.

"Please no more freaky stuff," Naruto said as Kazuya picked him up and placed him in the center of the cave in the sight of the rest.

"Sorry but as things are right now your life won't be normal," Tenshi said looking down at the boy. "We're going to explain mostly everything you need to know right now so you might as well make yourself comfortable because this is going to take a while. Oh yeah the names Tenshi," She said pointing to herself.

"My names Mic," Mic said as he made another pose with a thumbs up position.

"Kazuya is my name," he said as he bowed down in a courteous manner.

"My turn, my turn the names Nami nice to meet you," the young girl said in a hyper manner.

"Na-Naruto," Naruto said cautiously still weary of the 4 newcomers.

"I guess we should start so you will believe us more," Kazuya said, "We should probably start with your lineage then the story," Kazuya looked at the others when they each gave a sign of approval he started.

"First thing you need to learn about are Inukami Tsukai. Inukami Tsukai's were people that made a pact with demon wolves to help fight against demons,"

"Wait a second. Demons fighting alongside with humans against other demons that doesn't make any sense at all," Naruto said in confusion.

"I can see why you're confused but not all demons get along with each other like Fox demons and Wolf demons," Kazuya said but then mentally slapped himself. 'Gack how am I going to tell him we are wolf demons?' Kazuya thought as the others shook their head clearly indicating they wouldn't help him with the problem.

"Umm… yeah as I was saying before Inukami's helped fight against demons with a human partner. How this relates to you is that you are the last clan member of the Uzumaki clan which hunted demons alongside Inukami's which was on your mother's side," Kazuya finished and looked at Naruto to see if he had any questions.

Naruto just sat there thinking before saying, "Does that mean you hate me too because I have the Kyuubi inside of me and he is a fox demon and you guys are wolf demons?" Naruto asked which shocked all four of them.

"H-how did you know we are Inukami's?" Kazuya asked as he was the first one to get over the shock.

"Kyuubi told me and clarified everything for me while you talked. So answer my question do you or do you not?"

"Of course we don't hate you just because you have the Kyuubi inside of it makes you the Kyuubi or a fox demon. In fact it is better this way since now the Kyuubi has been disabled," Tenshi said quickly to cover up what Kazuya had done.

"…" Naruto remained speechless for a while. "Tell me is demon hunting better then being a ninja?" Naruto asked.

"Depends on what you think. Sometimes the mission's we do are tougher then the ones that ninja's do. Though you don't need to stick to being a demon hunter you could pick up being a mercenary and you'd still have the Inukami's honor," Mic said surprisingly with no pose.

"Besides we might have to start you on some mercenary mission's before you are able to hunt demons, even if we go after low level demons," Nami said.

"Great, but what about my dad's side of the family?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry kid we don't know anything about that," Kazuya said with a sad look on his face.

"Oh… It's alright I might find out later on anyway," Naruto said with renewed enthusiasm.

"Oh yeah and before you can actually hunt demons like Nami said before we will have you doing ninja missions and we have are own training menu. Besides we need to find you your partner before you can hunt demons more efficiently,"

"Aw man, well can we talk about this training menu tomorrow my body is really sore and I feel really tired," Naruto said with a yawn before he fell back and slept.

"So much like his mom when we first met her,"

"Yeah I won't forget that,"

"Well we should prepare for his training cough Torture cough tomorrow,"

"This will be fun."

"I know we haven't had someone relieve our stress on… I mean teach in a while,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"RISE AND SHINE NARUTO," Naruto heard before he felt ice cold water land all over his body.

"COLD!!!!!" Naruto screamed as he literally jumped awake. Naruto turned around to see Mic with what looked like a bucket in his hand. Putting two and two together Naruto started to scream, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto said.

"Your wake up call and will be for the next few years if you don't wake up on time for training. I'm up first and we're training you in Taijutsu and body strengthening," Mic said as he led Naruto outside of the cave through the other end. When they reached the end Naruto was surprised to see a huge mansion underground.

"Why didn't you tell me there was something like this down here, I could've gotten some decent sleep then," Naruto said.

"Well you didn't ask and you looked so comfortable on the floor," Naruto just started at Mic as he led them through the mansion until they reached a dojo. The dojo was huge and had nature all around with some boulders on the side. "First you're going to warm up by running 10 laps around this dojo…,"

"That seems easy," Naruto quickly cut in.

"With a 50 pound boulder either on your back or in your arms your choice,"

"That's murder right there,"

"I know but if you don't do it then your body won't be able to stand up against me when we spar," Mic said as he gave a grin which made one of his tooth shine Naruto just shuddered. "After that you'll do 50 push ups 5 times each with the same boulder on your back. Then 50 sit ups 10 times each hanging from that pole," Mic pointed to a pole which was 20 feet off the ground.

"You have got to be joking me,"

"Nope and I have you for the next 4 hours so make sure you finish this all so we can get you to practice other stuff. Oh and before you do all these make sure you stretch and I'll help you there," Naruto just sweat dropped and whimpered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 hours later Naruto was on his 40th sit up after doing them 9 times through.

"This is torture," Naruto said as he struggled up for the last 10.

"Come on Naruto do 10 more and you can rest for a while," Mic said from on the ground.

"I hate you so much," Naruto said under his breath as he finished his exercise. "I finished," Naruto said but lost balance and started to fall.

"You should really watch yourself," Mic said as he caught Naruto in mid air and landed on the ground. "Rest for 10 minutes and then I'll see your Taijutsu,"

"Finally rest," Naruto said as he laid down in relief.

'I'm pretty impressed that the kid managed to do all the exercises, oh well I'll just make them harder next time,' Mic thought before walking back to Naruto.

"That was 10 minutes?!" Naruto asked as he saw Mic come back.

"Yup now get up," Naruto obeyed and as soon as he stood up he saw Mic charge at him. 'crap,' Naruto thought as he saw Mic thrust his fist forward but was too fast for him to follow through.

Crash Naruto crashed hard into the other side of the Dojo as the hit sent him there quite easily.

"Damn he's strong," Naruto said before he got into his own academy taijutsu stance and charged Mic. Naruto threw a punch towards Mic face which he side stepped out of the way. Using his momentum from the punch Naruto lifted his leg in hope of hitting Mic. Mic saw this coming and caught the kick with ease and tossed him up into the air.

Mic then jumped into the air and did a summersault kick above Naruto sending him quickly to the ground. Naruto expecting to hit the ground braced himself but didn't expect to be kicked again into the air by Mic. 'How did he get there that fast,' Naruto thought as he flew up again. 'He's probably gonna launch me down again better block,' Naruto thought as he indeed saw Mic appear above him and slam his foot into Naruto's blocked chest.

'Now if I can only time it correctly,' Naruto thought as he saw the ground come closer and closer. When he was 6 feet above the ground Naruto held out his arms in front of him to catch a kick that he suspected would land in the area where he stuck out his hands. True to his guess Mic did appear there and did in fact kick where Naruto had stuck out his arms.

"Gotcha," Naruto said as he grabbed onto the leg and held on for dear life.

"You did think ahead, but did you think what I would do if I knew you were going to do that?" Mic said with an evil grin.

"O shit," Naruto said as he felt himself somehow fly backwards and slam into the war. As Naruto peeled himself off the wall he saw Mic charge at him and closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable punch although it never came. When Naruto opened his eyes he saw Mic directly in front of him with his fist a few inches away from his face.

"Kazuya came to pick you up so go," Mic said as he pointed to Kazuya leaning against the entrance.

"I hope you didn't kill him Mic because now it is my turn," Kazuya said with an evil grin. Naruto gulped and hoped that he would survive today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto soon found himself in a room full of books and in the open areas in the middle tables filled with bottles of weird looking liquids.

"What are we going to be learning here?" Naruto asked as he looked around the huge room.

"Anatomy, Chemistry, Alchemy (Not the full metal alchemist kind), etc. Well just put it that you'll be learning a lot, enough to make your brain melt," Kazuya said calmly. Naruto just stared at him with a disbelieving look. "I want you to read those books over there and come back when you finish reading them. They shouldn't take you more than 2 hours together seeing how I cut most of the information that is taught by observations out,"

"Fine," Naruto grumbled as he looked at the two books over by the side. Chemicals for dummies and the Basics of the Human body, were the two things that were over by the side.

"Umm… How come I don't learn anything about history and stuff?" Naruto asked

"First of all I'm not a history teacher so I can't teach you there. Secondly although history is useful it won't help you survive in a one on one duel now will it?" Kazuya answered swiftly as he turned his attention to the nearest table with lots of liquids.

"This sucks," Naruto said as he started to read the book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 hours later Naruto put down the 2nd book as trying to retain all the information he had just read. Not that it wasn't important or anything, it just was so boring reading something out of a book and most of the phrases in the books he didn't even understand.

"I see you finished the book. Lets see what you remember," Kazuya said as he produced a test out of no where.

"This definitely sucks," Naruto said silently as he stared at the test in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm here to pick Naruto up," Naruto heard the cheerful voice of Nami by the door. Secretly Naruto thanked her for coming at this time because the test he had to find the right answers of the test for the problems he had gotten wrong and boy were there a lot.

"You come at such inconvenient times Nami," Kazuya said with a frown on his face.

"Well it wasn't me who wrote his training schedule if I remember," Nami said as she rushed over to Naruto. "Let's go now," She said as she pulled Naruto out of the room. A few minutes later the two found themselves in a room that looked just like the outside. There was a lake to the side and surprisingly when Naruto looked up he could see the sky.

"How?" Naruto started as he looked up.

"You'll understand later," Nami said as she led him over to a tree, "But for now you'll learn how to climb a tree… without using your hands," when Nami had finished her sentence Naruto just stared at Nami as if she was crazy.

"But how can we do that?" Naruto asked as he looked at the tree in front of him, which seemed to stand to about 30 feet tall.

"I'm pretty sure you know about Chakra right?" Nami saw a nod from Naruto, "Well Chakra can be used for other activites other then Jutsu's. Right now I'm going to teach you how to control the flow of your chakra. You do this exercise by releasing Chakra and holding it to your feet at a constant amount so you stick onto the tree," Nami said as she walked up the tree. "I'll be waiting for you at the top," Nami said as she continued walking up.

"This has got to be a piece of cake," Naruto said as he ran at the tree focusing chakra like Nami had said to his feet. As Naruto lifted his foot to run up the tree he stuck on for a few seconds before he blasted off the tree landing on his back. "What happened?" Naruto asked a bit dazed.

"Oh yeah if you use too much chakra you will blast off like you just did, if you use to little chakra then you won't have enough to stick onto the tree… happy climbing's," Nami said as she lay down on a branch near the top of the tree.

"This is as bad as my other training sessions," Naruto said a bit dejectedly before continuing the exercise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I made it Nami-sensei," Naruto said directly over Nami hanging upside down on the branch above her.

'He took 1 hour to finally master this tree climbing exercise not bad for a kid with the Kyuubi inside of him,' Nami thought as she looked at Naruto.

"Great job Naruto now walk down the tree and follow me," Nami said as she jumped off the tree landing on the ground without disturbing the grass below or making a sound at all.

"How do the Sensei's do that," Naruto said as he too followed after Nami only at a slower pace.

"You'll eventually learn," Nami said as they continued to walk. A few minutes later Naruto found himself in front of a very huge lake. "Alright Naruto, since you learned how to tree walk quick enough this time we'll do another exercise. This one focuses your chakra into your foot but you keep a steady stream of chakra so that your body stays on top of the water like this," Nami said as she walked on top of the water and came back to the less shocked Naruto.

"So that is what I'm going to be doing?" Naruto asked as he saw Nami walk closer to him.

"Yup, oh and a bit of advice this water tends to pull you down so I'd walk to shore as quickly as possible since swimming is nearly impossible, until you go through Mic's hell training," Nami said the last part under her breath.

"So why are you telling me to walk to shore quickly?" Naruto soon got his answer as he felt Nami grab him and somehow throw him into the middle of the lake.

"Ahh," Naruto screamed as he came down closer to the water. There was a splash and soon Naruto was trying to stay afloat trying to tread water. The problem was, just like Nami said he felt the water pull him down at a pretty quick rate. "Damn this," Naruto said as he treaded water and tried to concentrate chakra to his feet.

"This is like killing two birds with one stone. If you're wondering why in battle you have to concentrate your chakra while doing other actions like fighting, or in your case staying afloat," Naruto heard the voice of Nami above him. When he looked up he saw Nami floating in the air as if she had not a care in the world.

"How?"

"Save it, you won't be learning this until you complete your chakra training," Nami said as she started to fly back to shore. "I'll be waiting for you, Oh and another thing about the water, the longer you stay on or in the water the harder the water will pull on you,"

"Shit," Naruto said as he indeed felt the force of the water increase. "I have to get up quickly," Naruto said while treading faster to keep up. As Naruto concentrated his chakra to his feet and let a steady stream out he indeed felt his body rise up and out of the water. The problem was whenever he came up an inch the water would pull harder and he would have to expel more chakra.

"This definitely is not my day," Naruto said as he felt his concentration weaken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A wet panting blond could be seen on shore. "So how was it?" Nami asked curiously as she came over to Naruto.

"You are evil," Naruto said in between pants.

"I was thinking about giving you some food since it is around lunch time but…"

"I take that back you are one of the kindest sensei's I've had all day," Naruto said quickly abruptly cutting Nami off.

"Well since you put it that way and my part of your training schedule is done follow me," Nami said calmly as she led Naruto across the field. They soon reached a door in the scenery which stood out since it was just a door in the middle of the field.

"What's going on?"

"You don't need to know… yet anyway just go on through," Nami said as she opened the door. As Naruto entered the door he soon found himself inside the mansion he was in before. "Follow me," Nami said quickly before Naruto could ask anymore questions.

The two soon found themselves in the kitchen where the other Inukami's where sitting at a table.

"I see that you put him in that hell like lake," Kazuya said calmly.

"Aww I wanted to be the one to introduce it to him in you training session," Mic said sadly.

"So how'd he do?" Tenshi asked.

"Pretty ok… but I think he needs more work, but for now I think all he's thinking about is ramen,"

"Ramen alright, since that's a pretty basic dish I'll be able to make it in a few minutes," Tenshi said up as she got up.

"Ramen," everyone heard from Naruto who said it in a zombie like tone.

"I think we need to get this kid some ramen quickly," Nami said as she stared at the half dead Naruto. A few minutes later a bowl of ramen was put in front of Naruto. Expecting Naruto to a bit faster then normal the Inukami's did their own thing. What surprised them when the bowl of ramen seemed to disappear in 5 seconds flat.

"Is that some kind of speed technique because my eyes could not even catch that?" Mic said in a shocked tone.

"More ramen please," Naruto said as he looked up at Tenshi who had her jaw down to frightening levels.

"Yeah sure…" Tenshi said as she brought another bowl of ramen. Just like before the bowl quickly disappeared leaving a still hungry Naruto. The process continued for a while until Tenshi grew tried of making more ramen.

"I'm full," Naruto said as he patted his stomach. The other's just looked at the towering amount of bowls that were stacked next to him.

"S-so Naruto anything you want to know about us?" Tenshi said as she tried to break the awkward silence.

"Will one of you be my partners? Because I see not other Inukami's other then you guys," Naruto said as he stared at the four.

"Well when we deem you worthy we could be your partners but usually we get someone else who would match with you to be your partner," Kazuya started. "You see we are not the only Inukami's out there the only reason why we picked you up and are teaching you right now is because we are Inukami's that have been recognized as the strongest so that is why we train you,"

"Well then where are the other Inukami's?" Naruto asked.

"In time you will see them, but not right now,"

"So… when will I get to meet my partner?" Naruto asked.

"As soon as we deem you worthy of getting a partner, and trust us that won't be for a long time," Nami said as she got up to leave.

"It's my turn to start training you," Tenshi said as she got up and indicated to Naruto to follow her. Naruto complied and soon found himself walking through the halls of the huge mansion again. "This should be it," Tenshi said as she opened a door. Inside was a wide open area with a lot of targets some visible while others were not. "I'll be training you to be a weapons master in my training," Tenshi said as she went over to the side.

"This place keeps on amazing me," Naruto said as he walked over to where Tenshi was.

"Here," Tenshi said as she tossed Naruto a bag. Naruto caught it and looked inside. There were Kunai's and throwing stars inside. "I want you to go through the obstacle course over there and I want you to keep on doing it until you hit every target in the bulls eye. And remember every target," Tenshi said as she led Naruto over to the far right side of the area.

"Where's the training course?" Naruto asked as all he saw in front of him was a door. The door soon opened and before Naruto could say anything Tenshi had pushed him inside.

As soon as Naruto stepped inside he found himself in a forest like area with a few visible targets around. "This is going to be easy," Naruto said as he took a step forward. As he did though a kunai came flying out of no where and hit where his foot would have landed. "Not good," Naruto said as he looked around. "I guess I have another torturer," Naruto said as he felt more kunai's come at him. While running to dodge the Kunai's Naruto started to throw his own ninja stars at the targets.

Most of them were intercepted by other Kunai's and stars while a select few hit the target but weren't even close to the bull's eye. "This sucks,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later Naruto was still at the obstacle course trying to find the missing targets.

"Damn I hate this," Naruto shouted as he ran throughout the forest like area dodging Kunai's as they came at him from almost every direction. "Found it," Naruto said as he threw 3 kunai's at the target. Two of the kunai's deflected the incoming kunai's making the last kunai hit the bull's eye. "Yatta," Naruto said as he pumped his hand in the air as he saw no more Kunai's coming at him.

"That took you quite long," Naruto heard Tenshi's voice behind him.

Naruto turned around quickly to see Tenshi standing behind him, "How'd you get here without me noticing?"

"Well it was quite simple, first seeing how you are not trained in your senses yet, and secondly you are tired. Well that ends this part of the training now follow me," Tenshi said as she put her hand out in front of her and a door appeared. She opened it and motioned Naruto to go through. Once in Naruto found himself once again in the room he was in before.

"I'm guessing you won't tell me how this house works?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, it takes too much time. Anyway I'll be training you in other weaponry for now," Tenshi said as she led Naruto over a table on the side of the room. On the table were a variety of weapons which all looked like they could deal massive amounts of damage.

"Are these all the weapons I'm going to use?"

"Yes you'll learn how to use and master all of them, but select 2 from this pile and we'll make those two your trademark weapons… weapons you'll be the best with," Naruto just stared at the weapons in front of him and looked at the splendor.

After 30 minutes of going over the weapons Naruto chose a set of Katars, "I think these will do as my first choice," Naruto said as he tried both of them on his arm. They both fit perfectly as if they were meant for him. Naruto then looked over the weapons again and then found something else. It was a large sword handle and seemed to feel different from the rest. "I'll choose this one also," Naruto said as he picked up the sword handle. As soon as he did though he felt his chakra being pulled out of his body and into the sword.

"That's an interesting choice you chose there," Tenshi said as she watched a light blue blade form from the sword handle.

"What is this sword? It's making me feel weak," Naruto said as he felt light headed.

"That my student is a sword that doesn't have a direct form and instead absorbs your chakra to make it's own blade or any shape you want it to be. Not many people are able to wield one seeing it almost depletes the bearer's chakra," Tenshi said as she walked over to Naruto. "I guess that will be it for today seeing as you already had a tough day," Tenshi said as she led Naruto out of the room.

Before they reached the exit Naruto finally remembered something, "Where do I sleep?" Naruto asked as he remembered sleeping in the cave last night.

"Oh yeah… right you see… we haven't really thought about that… heh heh…" Tenshi said nervously as she immediately felt the other Inukami's who were coming towards them go away.

"Can't you just give me a room?" Naruto asked.

"I could but then it would deplete my energy," Tenshi said while thinking 'Damn those bastards for leaving as soon as he mentioned where he should sleep,'

"Could you do it?"

"I could I guess but give me some time," Tenshi said as she led Naruto over to the living room area which was next to the dining room. Sigh "Here I go," Tenshi said as she walked over to the door that led to the dining room. Naruto immediately felt massive amounts of chakra focusing on the door coming from Tenshi. This continued on until Naruto could not feel the chakra and Tenshi was on her knees.

Pant Pant "Alright kid go up to this door and think about a room that you would like," Naruto complied and thought about a regular room which was pretty normal. As soon as he did so he felt some of his chakra go into the door and soon stop. "Good night kid," Tenshi said as she walked away.

"Huh how do I get to my room?" Naruto began to ask but stopped when the door creaked open. Inside was not the dining room but the room he had pictured. "Wow I wonder if I could learn how do that?" Naruto asked no one in particular as he put away his weapons and clothes before falling asleep in bed.

A/N: Another fan fic that I decided to make with the help of a beta reader. Just to tell you folks I haven't given up on Mages lineage its just that I need to think of a good way to get a better plot or something and that is hard… o well hope you enjoy this fic which is one of my longest chapters yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

'_Mind talk/thoughts' flashback_

"Normal,"

"Techniques"

"**Kyuubi"**

"Yo Mic-Sensei where are we going?" Naruto asked as Mic and Naruto traveled down a dirt road. It had been 3 months since Naruto had trained with the Inukami and he found himself some new attire as well. He wore a blue cloak which surrounded most of his body. His shirt was also blue and had a belt strap across it holding a sword handle. Under his cloak if you looked closely you could see katars. His pants were blue also and seemed to be made of the steel wiring for most ninjas.

"We are going to a mission that we have accepted from a patron called Tsunami," Mic answered calmly as they continued on walking.

"What kind of mission is it? Does it involve hunting demons?" Naruto asked as they continued walking.

"No Naruto… you're not ready for it yet you first off need an Inukami partner… and before you ask I won't be yours yet… even if you have such a strong sense of youth in your body. It makes me so proud to be your sensei Naruto!" Mic said as he pulled Naruto into a bear hug.

"Arg… get off of me Mic-Sensei you're going to crush my bones again," Naruto yelled as he tried to get Mic off of him. "Geeze why couldn't Tenshi, or Nami have taken me?" Naruto asked as he got Mic off of him.

"Well those two are busy of the moment with some issues going on at home… nothing you need to worry about yet Naruto-kun," Mic said as he continued on walking.

"If you say so…" Naruto said as he joined Mic.

Meanwhile at the house.

"Yo Tenshi-chan have you found out where Naruto is yet? He was supposed to report to me for training today," Kazuya said as he came out of a room holding a green glowing vile. "I was thinking of testing this new solution on him," Kazuya said while showing Tenshi.

"Well isn't he lucky since Mic took Naruto out with him on his first mission," Tenshi said while holding a kunai in her hand.

"Is that for real… and I was going to teach him something new also," Nami said as she came out from the floorboards.

"How come we weren't informed?" Kazuya asked getting a nod from Nami.

"Well we did ask who would take him on his first mission yesterday but… you two seemed to be happy chasing each other around destroying a portion of the house," Tenshi said as she pointed to her right which showed giant holes and craters in the house.

"Hehehehe… it was all his/her fault," Both Nami and Kazuya said at the same time.

"Wow I can see Nami acting like that but Kazuya acting like Mic is a bit too much for me," Tenshi said as she started to juggle some Kunai's where she sat.

"Well it was her fault after all I was innocent in the whole incident," Kazuya said with his hands in front of him.

"What are you talking about? You peeked at me while I was taking a bath after I was done training Naruto!" Nami said anger escalating.

"It was on accident," Kazuya said while sweating huge.

"If it was on accident then why did you have a camera around your neck and my bra in your hands?" Nami asked as she got even angrier.

"Umm… Cya!" Kazuya said suddenly as he grabbed another bile from his cloak and threw it onto the ground creating a smoke screen.

"Gah come back here so I can kill you!" Nami yelled as she made her way through the smoke screen to search for Kazuya.

"You break more of the house and I'll kill both of you!!!" Tenshi yelled not wanting the house to become more damaged. "Why do I have to put up with idiots?" Tenshi asked as she threw the kunai's she was juggling in the direction that both Nami and Kazuya ran off in. She was soon rewarded with yells from both of her targets. "Bingo," Tenshi said before she sat up and looked around. "I guess we should introduce some other Inukami's to Naruto," Tenshi said as she soon fazed out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked as he started to get impatient.

"Almost there I think… if we just cross this river then we should be in the village of Waves where are patron is," Mic said with a happy tone as he started to stretch his legs a bit. "I'll give you a 10 second head start… whoever reaches the other side of the river first wins," Mic started to explain only to see Naruto halfway across the river.

"Ha you'll never catch up to me now," Naruto said as he started to run quicker.

"Oh you did not do that Naruto-Kun," Mic said with a grave tone as he started to sprint across the river. In a matter of seconds he caught up with Naruto and delivered a kick to Naruto which sent him across the river onto the other side.

"Heh heh… I win," Naruto said before he collapsed onto the ground.

"Maybe I shouldn't do that next time," Mic said as he walked to Naruto and picked him up. "Peh he should've been able to take a hit like that… I mean he gets hit by me all of practice time when I tor… train him…" Mic said as he started jumping from tree to tree in a brisk pace.

"Zabuza-sama did you see that?" a hunter nin asks the man named Zabuza.

"No Haku… but I do know that whoever it was we will meet with them later on Haku," Zabuza said as he fingered his zanbato. "In the meantime we should prepare for the genin team that is coming from Konoha with that old man," Zabuza said as he lifted his Zanbato in a position ready to throw.

"Hai," Haku said as she readjusted her hunter nin mask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WAKE UP NARUTO," Mic yelled as he jumped on top of Naruto.

"GAHH!?!?!? What are you doing to me Mic?!" Naruto screamed out from the pain of Mic jumping on top of him.

"Waking you up like I normally do… well we are here at Tsunami's house so I thought I would wake you up also," Mic said as he let Naruto get adjusted to his surroundings. What he saw was that he was in a room with Mic in it.

"I see… so where is the patron?" Naruto asked as he got out of the bed.

"Downstairs making breakfast… she's so nice also," Mic said as he followed Naruto who was already making his way downstairs.

"Oh I see you're awake that's a relief. After all you looked dead when Mic brought you in here an hour ago. You showed no sign of coming back when you were like that," Tsunami said.

"I see… I guess I should tell Mic not to get so heated up in a competition," Naruto said as he rubbed the sore spot where Mic had kicked him.

"Hehehe… I guess I get a little worked up when in a competition," Mic said as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"… I hate you," Naruto said as he sat down at the table where Tsunami was setting up breakfast.

"Really though I got to thank you for doing this mission even with such a low pay. I know that it is a small fee but that is all we can offer right now with the problem of Gato and his thugs," Tsunami said as she wiped off a tear in her eye.

"No problem… we really don't need the money anyway. We just took the mission because it would be a great training test for Naruto over here," Mic said as he got Naruto in a headlock, making Naruto struggle.

"Well what are we going to do today?" Naruto asked as he tried to get out of the head lock that Mic put him in.

"Well first since you're with me we'll work mainly on taijutsu and your speed. Although you did increase your strength and speed tremendously since 3 months ago… still can't believe you're faster then your speed from 3 months ago even with 500 pound weights on both your arms and legs…" Mic said as he looked at Naruto in awe.

"Well putting that aside meet me outside so we can do some training," Mic said as he fazed out of the room leaving Naruto and Tsunami alone.

"…" Silence continued in the room as the two had nothing to talk about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see you finally showed up Naruto-kun," Mic said in a clearing next to the house as Naruto came out.

"Yeah only because there is nothing else to do here," Naruto said in a sigh.

"Fine lets work on your speed today… although it is fast it is not fast enough," Mic said as he appeared behind Naruto. "You can't even see me move," Mic said as he saw Naruto's shocked face.

"You've been holding back on me haven't you?" Naruto asked as he looked at Mic behind him.

"Well if I went all out then you wouldn't be able to stand right now… Well anyway those training weights I gave you 3 months ago I want you to first raise them up to 700 pounds each and then run around this lake over here 10 times," Mic said.

"Well that's easy enough," Naruto said as he adjusted his weights to 700 pounds each and groaned at the new increment.

"Wait I didn't finish did I? Well I did say run around the lake 10 times but you'll be doing so while you block attacks from me," Mic said with an evil smirk on his face.

"I'm running," Naruto said as he immediately took off a bit slower then before.

"Naruto taking off before I even say go… Come back here and face me like a man," Mic said as he dashed after Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think you broke something Mic-sensei," Naruto said while resting on the ground.

"Nonsense I wouldn't do anything that would harm my disciple besides… you have to Kyuubi inside of you to heal almost everything," Mic said as Naruto got up.

"Still can't you go easy on me next time…" Naruto said in almost a pleading voice.

"Nope… now that you are rested now let's start the second part of the training," Mic said in a enthusiastic voice which made Naruto groan. "I'm going you have you take off your weights right now and face me in a spar to see how much you've improved," Mic said which lightened Naruto's day a bit.

"Fine but you're a dead man," Naruto said as he removed the weights that were on him.

"That is if you can handle your new speed and strength," Mic said as he got into a taijutsu stance. "Come at me with everything you've got," With that said Naruto rushed at Mic but surprisingly went too far.

"What the heck?" Naruto screamed as he stopped a good 15 feet from Mic. "I can't control my speed," Naruto said as he stopped.

"That's because without your weights your speed probably increased by ten fold and you're not used to that kind of speed yet… your only used to the regular 3 fold even 4 but not 10 so that's why I chose this time to train you in controlling your speed," Mic said as he appeared behind Naruto and delivered a kick.

"Crap," Naruto said as he felt the kick connect with him body and send him flying back. "Damn… next time during practice don't hold back… that way I can know what I'm up against next time," Naruto said as he struggled to get back up. "Oh well here goes nothing," Naruto said as he disappeared from sheer speed.

"Hmm… you're getting used to your new speed I see," Mic said as he saw Naruto appear in front of him ready to deliver a kick. "Too bad your speed is like watching a toddler run for me," Mic said as he grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him up into the air.

"I'm not done yet," Naruto yelled as he suddenly jumped from mid air and sent himself straight at Mic.

"Oh ho I see Nami did teach you some advanced chakra control techniques like Chakra jump impressive," Mic said as he saw Naruto coming down at speeds that were still a tad slow for him.

"Take this Mic-Sensei," Naruto yelled as he brought his fist up and it started to glow blue. "Impact," Naruto yelled as he threw his fist down at where Mic was standing.

"Impressive, too bad it's too predictable," Mic said as he jumped out of the way as Naruto landed his punch on the ground. "Wow," Mic said as he saw what happened next. Combined with Naruto's huge chakra reserve and newly added strength the punch created a crater about 20 feet deep and 30 feet wide.

"I'm not done yet," Naruto yelled as he concentrated chakra to his legs this time. "Crescent Wave," Naruto shouted as he kicked to where Mic had jumped to release a crescent wave of pure chakra towards Mic.

"Impressive coming up with your own moves now," Mic said as he saw the chakra wave come at him. "I guess I'll show you one of my techniques also… Phoenix Assault," Mic yelled as his body surrounded with yellow chakra and he charged straight at Naruto's attack.

The two attacks met but the victor was already decided. Mic broke through Naruto's attack and continued straight at Naruto. "I win Naruto," Mic said as he collided into Naruto causing a minor explosion of dust.

"I don't think so Mic-sensei," Naruto said causing Mic to look up and see the real Naruto along with 10 other copies.

"Hmm… a kage bunshin eh," Mic said seeing no Naruto below him.

"Attack," Naruto shouted as the clones grabbed each other and threw themselves at Mic.

"Too weak Naruto," Naruto heard Mic say and looked above him to see Mic standing in mid air next to him. "Game over Naruto," Mic said as he punched Naruto sending him flying down into the ground.

"Sadistic teacher…" Naruto managed to say before he passed out.

"Well he did better then I expected him to do… now to get his weights on him," Mic said as he put on Naurto's weights on him again. "Let's go home," Mic said as he grabbed Naruto and fazed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Someone's at the door," Kakashi said as he was lying down.

"Could it be someone related to Gatou?" Tazuna asked in a worried tone.

"First Zabuza and now this… we're all doomed aren't we?" Sakura asked in a dismal tone.

"…" Sai replied by silence.

"Hmph… I can take on that Zabuza guy anytime," Sasuke replied in his arrogant voice.

"No need to worry I'm pretty sure it's just Naruto and Mic," Tsunami said.

"Who?" everyone except Sai and Kakashi asked.

"A team I hired for the mission to protect Otou-san… they even accepted with the small pay I'm giving them," Tsunami said in a happy tone.

"Neh Tsunami-San does this Naruto guy have 6 whisker like marks on his face?" Kakashi asked trying to get some information out of this.

"Why yes and he was so nice to me also, along with that Mic guy. Quite a mysterious couple if you ask me," Tsunami replied before she went downstairs to open the door.

"Man that was a fun spar," Mic said as he entered the house thanks to Tsunami.

"Is Naruto all right?" Tsunami asked as she saw Naruto hanging limp by Mic's side.

"Yup just had a really interesting spar… no need to be so worried… he goes through worse at home," Mic added under his breath.

"Ugh… I feel like I've gone through one of Kazuya-sensei's experiments again," Naruto said while he took note of his surroundings. "You're evil sensei," was all Naruto said before he jumped off of Mic's shoulder.

"By the way do you feel it too sensei?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"Yeah… seems like the old man is back and he brought company with him," Mic said and just as he did Sasuke, Sakura and Sai came downstairs.

"Hmph… it's you dope," Sasuke said as he saw Naruto.

"What's a deadlast like you doing here in a mission? You're not even a ninja so you shouldn't even be here. Besides weren't you reported dead 3 months ago?" Sakura asked trying to demean Naruto as much as possible.

"…" Sai just stood there with his perpetual smile.

"Man they are more annoying then what you described them as Naruto… a angsty kid who thinks he's better then everyone and annoying girl with a huge forehead," Mic said effectively enraging the two.

"Gah what right do you have to say that?" Sakura asked in her enraged state.

"Well it is true you are annoying and loud to add," Mic added calmly.

"I'll Kill you," Sakura yelled as she jumped at him. Sasuke while watching was secretly hoping that Sakura would prevail.

"Naruto…" Mic said calmly.

"Right," Naruto replied as he appeared in front of Mic all of a sudden and caught Sakura's attack. "Too weak," Naruto said before he walked away.

"That's the dead last I couldn't even see him move," Sakura said in a shocked tone.

'When did that dope get faster then me I must find out,' Sasuke thought as he went after Naruto.

"I don't think so," Mic said as he grabbed Sasuke by the collar and threw him to the other side of the room.

'He's strong… maybe stronger then Kakashi,' Sasuke thought. "Train me," Sasuke demanded as he got onto his feet.

"Hmm… let me think… NO!" Mic yelled surprising everyone.

"What why not? I'm pretty sure I'm better then that deadlast besides I have a bloodline and it's called the Sharingan which I'm pretty sure you've heard about," Sasuke said proudly.

Mic all of a sudden got a deadly glint in his eye, "So what you're not a tamer so I can't train you at all… besides what makes you think that Naruto doesn't have a bloodline?" Mic said surprising Sasuke. "I'll leave you to think about that," Mic said before he phased away surprising everyone.

"He is strong," Sasuke said before he went back upstairs.

"That's not Naruto," Sakura said before she followed Sasuke.

"Danzo will be interested in this now," Sai said something finally before he followed the duo upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto…" Mic said as he approached Naruto who was sitting at the edge of the lake.

"I know Mic… it's just that I didn't want to see them again and here they are on my first mission demeaning me already," Naruto said in a sad voice.

"Sad isn't it… but we'll show them… after all you've improved a lot," Mic said with a happy tone.

"True I'll show them," Naruto said before Naruto jumped into the air and disappeared for the night.

"You can come out now," Mic said as he faced Kakashi who came into view with his crutches.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked as he tried to look as intimidating as possible.

"One of Naruto's guardians," Mic answered with ease.

"Are you the one that killed Mizuki and stole the scroll?" Kakashi asked.

"Now why would I do that… it was Tenshi who did it after all she is protective of Naruto," Mic said trying to act innocent.

"You will be taken into Konoha for interrogation then," Kakashi said still trying to act intimidating with the crutches.

"I don't think you can… after all you are on crutches and besides Mizuki was the one who betrayed Konoha so we did it a favor by killing the missing nin before he killed Naruto," Mic answered calmly under Kakashi's glare. "Well I'm heading in for the night see ya," Mic said before he jumped into the air and disappeared.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Kakashi thought as he limped back to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mic-sensei I'm done with the warm-ups," Naruto said as he appeared from behind the trees.

"Good job Naruto… you're still not upset about yesterday are you?" Mic all of a sudden asked.

"Nope I got over it… anyway give me my next assignment," Naruto said in a demanding tone.

"Fine… jeeze kids are so demanding these days. Well for now I want you to work on your speed again… but this time you'll be doing it with chakra channeled to your feet. Simple enough right?" Mic asked as Naruto groaned.

"Fine… don't kill me though," Naruto said as he started to run off with Mic behind him.

"Let's go, Fissure Impact," Mic yelled punching the ground causing a fissure to form with some parts of the ground coming out hitting Naruto.

"I knew it," Naruto yelled as he pushed more chakra into his legs to run faster and blast off into the air.

"That won't help you, you know," Mic said as he jumped up and hovered over Naruto.

"Shit," Naruto managed to say before he was hit back to the ground.

"I'm not done yet," Naruto said weakly as he started to run faster.

"You'll never escape me," Mic said with an evil tone as he jumped after Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto I think you should stop training now," Mic said as he looked over at Naruto.

"Sorry but I'm going to keep on training tonight… I won't let those 2 or anyone catch up to me," Naruto said as he started to charge up his chakra again. "Besides I think I'm onto a new move here," Naruto said confidently.

"All right then see ya," Mic said as he disappeared in a flash.

"Hmm… let's see if I combine my chakra with my katars usually it just glows with my chakra… so what if I use elemental chakra like I read in Kazuya's books. But how do I use elemental chakra?!?!?" Naruto started to whine.

"Oh well I guess I'll work on my sword's new move… today's lesson actually helped me," Naruto said as he pulled out his sword handle. "Let's do this," Naruto said as his sword started to form a blade of pure chakra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day a girl was seen walking through the forest in a pink kimono. As she walked through the forest she soon saw a blonde lying on the floor. Next to him she saw craters and a sword less handle next to him.

"Wake up you'll catch a cold if you sit out here like this," the girl said as she shook Naruto awake.

"Ugh… 5 more minutes please no more tortures Mic-sensei," Naruto began to mumble incoherent things which made Haku sweat drop.

"Ano… you should seriously wake up," Haku said as she started to shake him a bit harder. All it did though was cause Naurto to just mutter something incoherent again and anger Haku.

"Wake up you Baka," Haku finally shouted loosing herserlf (OOC I know). She punched Naruto in the stomach which woke him up.

"Mic-sensei is it me or did your punches get softer?" Naruto asked as he opened his eyes to see a girl sitting next to him. "Ara where is Mic sensei?" Naruto asked.

"No where near here… just wondering what are you doing out here sleeping?" Haku finally asked calming down.

"Me I'm just training myself and perfecting my next move with my sword," Naruto said plainly giving out all information.

"Is it ok to give off information just like that?" Haku asked a bit surprised.

"I'm fine because I haven't told you what my new move does. Besides I don't think I'll have to use it against you," Naruto said with confidence.

"I see… well do you have any precious people?" Haku asked all of a sudden.

"Hmm… well I should say that the only precious people I have of now are my Sensei's," Naruto replied getting a sad face from Haku.

"Are your Sensei's the only precious people you have?" Haku once again asked.

"Hai… they saved my life and are treating me better then anyone in my life ever has," Naruto replied.

"You are lucky to have such precious people," Haku said before standing up. "I hope we do meet again," Haku said before she left.

"You too," Naruto said before he left.

"What are you doing here dope?" sasuke asked as he saw Naruto walking past him.

"Training…" Naruto replied before he continued walking.

"Oi is that man your sensei? Well get him to teach me also," Sasuke demanded.

"Why should I… anyway if I did you wouldn't even last 1 hour with the Sensei's I train with," Naruto said before he continued walking.

"You Dope," Sasuke shouted as he ran at Naruto.

"Don't assault Sasuke," Naruto said as he disappeared from Sasuke's sight.

"Where did he…" Sasuke began to say but stopped when he felt cold steel by his throat.

"Don't pick on people who are stronger then you Sasuke-teme," Naruto said before he jumped up and disappeared from Sasuke's sight.

"Damn him… he's probably only that strong because of his teachers," Sasuke said before he headed back to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later at night.

"So you two finally decide to join us for dinner…" Kakashi said as he watched Naruto and Mic come into the house and sit at the table.

"If you're trying to get some information out of us we won't comply," Naruto replied calmly as he began to eat.

"Maa, maa I just want to know some minor details," Kakashi added.

"So you can piece them up and use it to your advantage Kakashi?" Mic asked making Kakashi flinch a bit. "Sorry but just as my disciple Naruto said we will not release any information," Mic said as he too started to eat.

There was an awkward silence as the two continued to eat and everyone else started to stare at them. Just as Kakashi was about to speak Inari finally spoke up. "Why do you train so hard? If is all pointless isn't it. In the end you'll just die," Inari began to rant on and on.

"So what… if I train and become stronger then I don't need to worry about dieing… after all I nearly died everyday when I used to live in a place called Konoha," Naruto said shocking the gennin.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Sakura asked, "Konoha wouldn't kill a kid," Sakura added.

"Are you sure about that? Well let me start small… your parents told you fisrt not to come near me or play with me, am I right?" Naruto asked Sakura and soon received a nod from her. "Well if you put that together and saw how everyone was always so distant from me you would have noticed that I was not liked in the village," Naruto said as Sakura suddenly understood.

"And to make matters worse I was burdened with a curse that saved Konoha but nobody ever thanked me… instead they beat me, starved me, and tried to break me mentally too," Naruto said.

"In addition to the beatings I received nobody helped a poor helpless kid just because of the curse he received… also the kids he tried to be friends wit hall shunned him and rejected him all because of what their parents told them to do… but after a while you did it all on your own accord isn't that right Sakura, Sasuke?" When Naruto said this both Sakura and Sasuke flinched.

"But… my parents told me you were going to kill us or do something bad," Sakura said in a small voice.

"…" Sasuke and Sai remained quiet.

"Maa, Maa Naruto don't go too far," Kakashi said trying to calm things down.

"Well I wouldn't be talking also Mr. Wolf," Naruto making Kakashi flinch also.

"How…?" Kakashi began to say.

"Well let's just say I'm able to observe everything in my surroundings and don't forget. Yes and I saw how you were just standing there on my 8th birthday doing nothing but watch me get beat," Naruto finished as he stood up. "If you keep acting like it's all hopeless then it is… but if you actually reach out and try to go against something then you are able to change," Naruto said before he left the room.

"I'm done," Mic said before he stood up and left. The third person to leave was Inari who just looked as if he was just slapped.

"Neh Kakashi-sensei is what Naruto said true?" Sakura asked in a shakey voice.

"Yes… it is true… even what he said about me is true also," Kakashi said before he stood up and left also. "I'll be outside if you need me," Kakashi said before walking out.

"I never realized what Naruto went through in his life," Sakura said a tear coming out of her eye.

"Dope…" Sasuke said.

"… interesting," Sai said before they went to their rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day.

"Naruto where are you?" Mic yelled as he tried to find Naruto.

"Sleeping," Naruto responded. From the room he was in.

"Come on we have to get going to the bridge on Tsunami's request," Mic said as he tried to wake up Naruto.

"No… You go there first I'll just rest," Naruto said.

"No we need to go now!" Mic said as he started to shake Naruto awake.

"How about this… somebody should stay back and protect the two here since that is one part of our mission," Naruto said.

"Yup that sounds good alright you stay for now and I'll go," Mic said as he dashed outside to the bridge.

"Yes more sleep," Naruto said as he fell asleep.

1 hour later.

"Let my mom go," Naruto heard Tsunami shout.

"Huh isn't that Inari?" Naruto asked as he got up and noticed something wasn't right. "Maybe It was a good thing that I stayed back," Naruto said as he got up and went down the stairs silently.

"I'll bite my tongue and kill myself if you hurt Inari," Naruto heard Tsunami say from outside.

"Looks like I have to rush now," Naruto said as he pulled out his sword handle. "Shadow Step," Naruto said silently as he felt his body sink into the shadows.

"Let's kill the kid now," one of the two bandits said as he knocked Tsunami out.

"I don't think so… Shadow Assault," Naruto shouted as he came out of the shadows from behind the bandits and slashed in quick successions. "Assault complete," Naruto said as he put the sword handle on his back, the two men fell with numerous cuts on the. 'I gotta thank Tenshi for teaching me those moves.

"Inari good thing you gave me some time so I could attack the two… if it weren't for you one person might have died," Naruto said as he praised Inari.

"No problem… Naruto-Nii-chan," Inari said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I gotta go now… so I suggest you take care of these two by tying them up… I'll be going to the bridge now," Naruto said as he jumped into the air soon disappearing from Inari's view.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You will not get out of these mirrors now," Haku said to Sasuke and Sai as they face off.

"Hmph as if," Sasuke said as he went thought a flurry of handseals.

"I'm not going to let you," Haku shouted as she hit Sasuke with needles.

"Damn it… Sai can you do anything?" Sasuke asked as he pulled out some needles that were sticking out of her.

"Sorry Sasuke-San but with my ink I can't seem to damage her mirrors," Sai said as he parried most needles with a brush.

"This ends now," Haku said as she started to throw more needles in rapid succession each hitting a vital spot.

"Shit I don't think I can last any longer," Sasuke said as he struggled to stay standing.

"… not good," Sai said as he was on the brink of collapsing.

"The end," Haku said as she prepared to attack again.

"Man you two suck at fighting don't you?" a voice asked before one of the mirrors broke.

"He broke one of my mirrors?!?! Pretty impressive," Haku said as she turned to face the boy she met in the woods.

"Don't worry I'll make this as painless as possible," Naruto said as he sheathed his sword and extended his two katars. "Although I won't be showing you my new move that I told you about in the woods these should be enough," Naruto said clearly shocking the Haku.

"You… how did you know?" Haku asked a she prepared to attack.

"Your scent… I think we should return to the battle now… Double Illusion," Naruto shouted causing everyone to see another Naruto behind the first.

'That's a A-rank Jutsu! How can he perform it so easily… well we'll see if he mastered it now' Sai thought as he saw Naruto in front of him.

"Sorry… but I never got your name," Naruto said as a black aura seemed to surround Naruto.

"It's Haku… and it'll be the last one you'll hear today," Haku said as she went into attacking Naruto.

"Mines Naruto," Naruto said before he sunk into the shadows. "Rapid Shade Strkies," Naruto's voice seemed to be around them as he said this. In no time soon Haku's mirrors started to break one by one as if by some unknown force.

"How's Naruto doing that?" Sasuke asked aloud as he saw the mirrors get destroyed.

'Hmm he's using pure high speed to attack my mirrors. His double is also helping making sure the mirrors get destroyed completely,' Haku thought as she saw Naruto come out of the shadows again and this time come straight at the mirror she was in.

"Got ya," Haku yelled as she threw a bunch of needles at Naruto.

"Are you sure about that?" she heard Naruto say before he was over the mirror coming straight down.

"So this is how it ends?" Haku said as she saw Naruto come closer.

"Naruto stop playing around and just stop now," Mic said from where he was.

"Aww you ruined my fun," Naruto said as he stopped his assault.

"What… Why'd you stop?" Haku asked as she saw Naruto in front of her.

"Well that's for that guy to answer," Naruto said as he pointed to the end of the bride. There at the end was Gatou with some mercenaries with him.

"How did your fight go?" Naruto asked Mic.

"Well it was quite fun… but I ended it by knocking Kakashi out and Zabuza was made useless in the arms for today," Mic said as he pointed over to Zabuza with nerveless arms and Kakashi who was sleeping on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback_

"_I see you're having fun Kakashi," Mic said as he arrived at the bridge._

"_So you finally decide to join us I see," Kakashi said as he stared at Mic._

"_Who's he another Konoha nin?" Zabuza asked._

"_No way why would I want to be a ninja when I can be a free mercenary that can be hired by almost any side. Also I don't need to take any orders so it's good," Mic said as he pulled out a glove. "Well I'll end this as fast as possible," Mic said as he slipped on the glove._

"_What are you going to do with only a glove?" Kakashi asked as he saw Mic just stand there._

"_Well why don't you stick around and see," Mic replied as all of sudden a golden like chakra surrounded him. "I'll finish this quickly. __Phoenix Glove: Blaze Aura,"__ Mic said as he was surrounded with an aura that gave off heat. _

"_What sheer power… I'll be killed if I just stand here," Kakashi said as he started to step back. _

"_Even if you are this strong I'll still beat you up," Zabuza said as he rushed at Mic._

"_Foolish," Mic said as he disappeared from view and reappeared behind Zabuza._

'_He's faster then Gai,' Kakashi thought in shock. _

"_It's over," Mic said as he grabbed both of Zabuza's arms causing them to burn. "__Disable point__," Mic shouted squeezing Zabuza's arm disabling them._

"_I hate to do this but I'm going to have to go against you Mic-san because one of my orders was to bring back Naruto if I ever saw him… my other order was to kill the ones who stole the scroll," Kakashi said as his Sharingan started to spin. _

"_Really… well I'll end this now also," Mic said as he lifted his gloved hand. "__Phoenix Flash__," Mic shouted. Soon a light radiated from the glove until it was too bright._

'_Damn it I have to close my eyes or else I'll go blind,' Kakashi thought as he did. 'I shouldn't have closed my eyes,' was the last thought that went through Kakashi's eyes before he fell onto the ground from Mic's punch. _

"_Our battle ends here Zabuza… I have no reason to finish you off since your employer was going to go against you," Mic said shocking Zabuza._

"_How do you know?" Zabuza asked._

"_My disciple and I traveled to his lair and found out what he was planning… seems like he was going to betray you two," Mic said surprising Zabuza. "Well anyway time to check up on Naruto-kun." Mic said as he disappeared._

_End Flashback_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll take care of this," Naruto said as he retracted his Katar's so they hid under his cloak. "I guess you'll see my new move after all Haku," Naruto said as he pulled out his sword handle. As Naruto walked to Gatou he could hear him rant on about something but chose to ignore it. "You're dead Gatou," was all that Naruto said before a sword of pure chakra formed.

"What kind of sword is that?" Sasuke asked Mic trying to get a response.

"One that only he can use… mainly because of his huge chakra reserves but also because of his lineage," Mic said getting a growl out of Sasuke.

"You're about to witness by strongest area effecting move Gatou you should be proud," Naruto said as his sword seemed to get longer and bigger. "Chakra Beacon," Naruto shouted as he pointed at Gatou.

"Huh what's this?" Gatou said as he saw something blue form around his feet.

"Your death," Naruto said as his sword soon disappeared. "Shine(Die, I think)." As soon as Naruto said that the beacon started to glow a stronger blue. Soon from the beacon a huge beam rose upward killing Gatou with some mercenaries that were around him.

"You killed our meal ticket now you die," one of the mercenaries said as they charged at Naruto who was down on one knee. They stopped as soon as they saw an arrow land a few feet from them and when they saw the army with Inari they ran away.

"Thanks," Naruto said before he passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haku I think you should go with that kid Naruto… he looks strong and his sensei is probably stronger then most jounin such as myself," Naruto heard Zabuza say as he started to regain consciousness.

"But why Zabuza-san? Can't I stick with you?" Haku asked as tears started to form in her eyes.

"You lost in a battle so you're no longer of use to me… I don't need a tool that doesn't work," Zabuza said as he turned around to walk off tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I see," Haku said as she just stared at where Zabuza left the house.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure you'll meet him again," Naruto said as he got up.

"What do you?" Haku asked in a crying tone.

"Well I've been abandoned by most people that I tried to form bonds with… but I still feel one strong bond with one of my teaches in Konoha and a bit from the kage," Naruto said as he got up.

"Well… since this is what Zabuza wants I'll follow you if you will allow it," Haku said.

Before Naruto could respond Mic came in and shouted "Of course you can come with us," Mic said with a happy tone.

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed.

"We leave today," Mic said as he pulled Naruto up and got ready to go.

"Well it was nice staying here," Naruto said as he packed up his gear. "Kakashi is still not after us is he?" Naruto asked as they left the house.

"He still is but his team is still sleeping along with him… so it's best to leave right now," Mic said as he grabbed both Haku and Naruto and phased out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you want to be his Inukami? Are you sure about it?" Tenshi asked the person in front of her.

"Hai… out of all the Inukami's I still haven't had a master so I want to try it at least once," the inukami responded.

"I just hope you don't act like you normally do," Tenshi said as thought what could happen to Naruto with this person as his Inukami.

A/N: For some reason this story gets longer chapters then any of my other stories…. Well anyway a few days left before I'll be out of commission for a few more days… boot camp is hell… well hope you like this chapter… and for your information I'm thinking of making this a NarutoX female Haku and OC…. Well Mark20020 out.


End file.
